


Десять аргументов

by Ayliten, Puhospinka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Time, M/M, Mini, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayliten/pseuds/Ayliten, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: Разговор с Хинатой что-то сдвигает в сознании, и Цукишима задумывается — а чего он хочет?





	Десять аргументов

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на майский Хайкью-фест 2017 на diary.ru.

Цукишима помедлил, прежде чем открыть дверь спортивного зала — оттуда доносилось приглушенное «Р-р-раскаты грома!», «Кагеяма, покидай мне!» и «Хината, придурок, разомнись сначала!». Цукишима вздохнул и посмотрел под ноги — чего же они все так орут, а. А потом открыл дверь.

Разогревшись, он привалился к стене, глотая воду и рассеянно разглядывая зал. Хината отрабатывал свой паршивый прием, и даже Его Величество снизошел, чтобы сделать несколько подач. Следующие две тренировки с командой Цукишима пропустит, и это будило в нем раздражающее чувство тоски. Раздражающее — потому что в последнее время сам себе напоминал психованную парочку, у которой вместо мозга — волейбольные мячи, а жизнь за пределами площадки все равно крутилась вокруг волейбола.

Через полтора часа беготни по залу, пяти двухсторонних игр и отработки силовых упражнений тоска улетучилась, и Цукишима подумал о Токио почти с воодушевлением.

— Цукки, так это правда?!

Нишиноя мчался к нему огромными прыжками и, к сожалению, не было ни единого шанса избежать его внимания. Цукишима устало привалился к стене и вытер потное лицо полотенцем.

— Что именно? — поинтересовался он.

— Ты едешь в Токио? — неожиданно деловито уточнил Нишиноя, вмиг став серьезным.

— Что? А, ну да, — все еще не понимая, сказал Цукишима, а потом его озарило: — Хотите что-то передать?

— Да, это для Мориске-куна. Думал отправить по почте, но лучше, если кто-то отвезет лично, они такие хрупкие... — ответил Нишиноя, почесав затылок.

Цукки застыл, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Там, где был Яку Мориске — была Некома, а там, где Некома — был… Так, ладно. Это глупо.

— Надеюсь, это не что-то противозаконное? — сухо поинтересовался он.

— Как ты мог такое подумать? — бурно вознегодовал Нишиноя.

— От людей вроде вас можно ожидать чего угодно, Нишиноя-сан, — сообщил Цукишима и тут же поплатился за свои слова — Нишиноя мигом превратил его голову в воронье гнездо. — Так что нужно передать?

— Моих старых воздушных змеев, — с готовностью ответил Нишиноя. — Мориске-кун делает какой-то проект как раз по воздушным змеям, и они ему пригодятся для выставки.

Первым порывом было отказаться, наврать что-нибудь про немыслимую занятость, лишь бы не приближаться к Некоме на расстояние пушечного выстрела, — и в то же время внутри все сжалось. Цукишиме стоило огромных трудов сохранить нейтральное выражение лица.

Он сдержанно улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Хорошо, Нишиноя-сан. Только упакуйте их как следует.

— Отлично! — просиял Нишиноя и снова взъерошил Цукишиме волосы. — Не беспокойся, они не тяжелые.

— Мы все равно будем на машине, — уточнил Цукишима и поморщился, подумав о предстоящей поездке. Все складывалось донельзя отвратительно: долгая дорога на заднем сиденье автомобиля, выходные в доме, полном родственников, включая грудных младенцев и глухую бабулю, которая то и дело забывала, как его зовут, путала со своим племянником и постоянно норовила обнять... И теперь еще Некома.

Ладно, не просто Некома. Куроо.

«Куроо Тецуро», — мысленно уточнил он.

Кровь бросилась в лицо, зашумела в ушах, и Цукишима присел, делая вид, что перевязывает шнурки на кроссовках. Сердце загнанно стучало, щеки горели. Чтобы немного успокоиться, пришлось несколько раз распустить и затянуть шнуровку.

Выпрямившись, Цукишима снял очки и потер лицо, злясь на самого себя. Все-таки это было и правда глупо — так переживать из-за возможной встречи с человеком, которого видел всего-то пару раз в жизни.

Они с Куроо ведь даже почти не знакомы. В самом деле, не считать же за близкое знакомство несколько дней в тренировочном лагере, пару разговоров и один дурацкий поцелуй.

Цукишима вздохнул и с силой надавил на переносицу. Хватит уже об этом думать. Куроо просто дурачился. Просто как-то так получилось, что в один из вечеров, когда они вдвоем убирали спортзал после дополнительной тренировки, разговор с волейбола перетек на учебные будни, а с них перескочил на девушек, симпатии, свидания и личный опыт. Куроо, конечно, начал ерничать, Цукишима не остался в долгу, и какое-то время они перекидывались шуточками и усмешками, а потом он усомнился в умениях Куроо — и тот не нашел ничего лучше, кроме как доказать свои таланты не словом, а делом.

А Цукишима почему-то не шарахнулся в сторону и с головокружительной легкостью ответил, когда Куроо накрыл ртом его губы.

Потом-то, конечно, они все свели к шутке. Даже спокойно закончили уборку, заперли спортзал и разошлись по своим комнатам. Играли на следующий день как ни в чем не бывало. Цукишима исподтишка следил за Куроо, и выглядел тот как обычно — улыбался, шутил, все так же бесцеремонно похлопывал его по плечу, смеялся над чем-то вместе с Бокуто и объяснял, как лучше выпрыгивать и ставить руки.

Глядя на него, и сам Цукишима, полночи ломавший голову, как теперь себя вести, расслабился и успокоился тоже. И только на следующий день, когда уже дремал, сидя в автобусе, понял, что до сих пор не может выкинуть из головы ни самого Куроо, ни его мягкие губы.

И легче за прошедшие пару месяцев совсем не стало.

Подумав снова о посылке и встрече с Яку, Цукишима поймал себя на мысли, что не знает, чего хочет больше — чтобы Куроо все-таки увязался за ним, или чтобы вообще не появлялся на глаза до января, когда им неизбежно придется встретиться на Национальных.

Он снова раздраженно цокнул языком, опустил на глаза очки и потянул шею, разминая затекшие мышцы.

— Едешь в Токио праздновать, а лицо, как будто на собственные похороны собрался, — вдруг услышал Цукишима голос Хинаты.

Он повернулся. Хината шумно, крупными глотками пил воду и непонимающе смотрел на Цукишиму поверх бутылки.

— Не все любят огромные города и шумные сборища, — фыркнул Цукишима. — Можем поменяться.

Пожав плечами, Хината отнял бутылку ото рта, посмотрел на нее, как будто искал ответы на последний тест по математике. А потом присел у стены и похлопал рядом с собой. Цукишима тоскливо посмотрел на дверь — Король, как назло, куда-то ушел с Сугаварой-саном, а значит, отвлечь Хинату не получится.

Цукишима тоскливо уселся у стены и вытянул ноги. Хината задумчиво взбалтывал бутылку, и это даже не раздражало.

— А ты знаешь, — сказал он, глядя через воду на просвет, — что когда ты врешь, у тебя кончики ушей краснеют?

Цукишима машинально схватился за мочку уха, а Хината торжествующе захохотал. От досады на собственную глупость хотелось скрежетать зубами. Рядом с некоторыми находиться опасно, возможно, идиотизм передается воздушно-капельным путем.

— Я не… — уши предательски потеплели, и Цукишима обреченно стукнулся затылком о стену. — Неважно, — неловко сказал он.

— Ты не хочешь везти этих змеев? Или встречаться с Яку-саном? — неожиданно проницательно спросил Хината, и Цукишима мысленно застонал про себя. На площадке его интуиция и внимательность были воистину чудовищными. И, к счастью для окружающих, не распространялись на жизнь вне волейбола — за редкими исключениями.

Интересно, почему именно Цукишиме так не везет?

— Кстати, где Король? Пока ты со сидишь, он, наверное, тренируется, — предпринял Цукишима последнюю попытку.

— Они с Сугой-саном придумывают новые сигналы, — отмахнулся Хината. — А в Токио, наверное, сейчас жарко, — невпопад сказал он. — О, надо же написать Кенме, что ты приедешь!

— Не надо! — вырвалось у Цукишимы. — То есть… Я сам потом напишу Яку-сану, будет глупо, если он узнает об этом от кого-то другого.

— Ничего глупого, — отрезал Хината, вскочил, и Цукишима сжал кулак. Вот что будет точно глупо — это бежать за ним и уговаривать ничего не говорить.

Вернулся Хината с телефоном и с новой бутылкой воды. Одной рукой он тыкал по кнопкам, да так быстро, чтобы было неудивительно, почему он в своих сообщениях лепил столько ошибок.

— Ну вот, — сияя улыбкой, — готово, — сказал Хината. — Назад пути нет.

Конечно, вряд ли Хината закладывал двойной смысл в свои слова. Как обычно, пошутил в своей бестолковой манере, но от его слов ладони повлажнели, а сердце подпрыгнуло к горлу, да там и осталось.

— У одноклеточных все просто, — выдавил Цукишима, чтобы не молчать.

Хината ничего не ответил. Цукишима мог бы даже решить, что тот обиделся, но не был уверен, что тот знает слово «одноклеточный».

Телефон Хинаты звякнул, и Цукишима вздрогнул. Хината откинул крышку — он даже читал забавно, шевеля губами — и заулыбался.

— Кенма говорит, чтобы я сбросил тебе телефон Яку-сана, который сбросит мне сейчас Кенма, и который я должен дать тебе, чтобы ты потом написал Яку-сану, — протараторил Хината. 

Цукишима кисло дернул уголком рта, подтянул ноги к себе, а потом уткнулся лбом в колени.

Молчание тянулось и тянулось.

— Вообще-то, — сказал Хината над головой, ты можешь не брать этих змеев. На тебя никто не обидится, ты знаешь? Ни Ноя-сан, ни Яку-сан. Если бы ты не поехал, Ноя-сан что-нибудь бы придумал.

Цукишима поднял голову и поправил очки:

— Не лезь не в свое дело.

Получилось резко и неприятно, и лицо Хинаты переменилось.

— Знаешь, — тихо проговорил он, — если товарищу плохо, то ему надо помочь. Мне кажется, это правильно. А ты… Ну и сиди здесь, как трусливый придурок.

Я тебе не товарищ. Мне не плохо. Сам придурок.

На языке вертелась тысяча ответов. Вместо этого Цукишима ответил в спину уходящему Хинате:

— Я придурок. Но не трусливый.

Хината повернулся к нему всем корпусом, и теперь стоял, наклонив голову набок, и внимательно его рассматривал.

— Я просто... — Цукишима откинулся на стену. — Просто не знаю, что делать.

— А чего ты хочешь? — с любопытством спросил Хината. Заходящее солнце, заливающее лучами дверь в зал, расцветило его фигуру золотым и красным, а Цукишима смотрел и думал, думал, думал…

— Чего я хочу? — переспросил он.

— Ну да. — Хината присел на корточки и подпрыгнул ближе. — Я вот обычно не знаю, что делать, если не знаю, чего хочу.

В зал вошли Сугавара и Его Величество. Хината, как будто спиной почувствовав их появление, повернулся и замахал:

— Эгегей, Кагеяма, нам сегодня сетку убирать!

— Да знаю я, — проворчал тот и покосился на Цукишиму. — О чем вы тут говорите?

— Цукки в Токио едет. Так мы идем?

— Аааа… Да, давай.

Они пошли к стойкам, удерживающим сетку, продолжая о чем-то переговариваться, А Цукишима закрыл глаза. Чего он хочет… А чего он хочет?

В памяти всплыло ощущение теплых губ, касание языка, руки, удерживающие за плечи, и напряженные мышцы спины под собственными ладонями.

Он встал. Хината с Кагеямой несли стойку в подсобку, о чем-то переругиваясь. Удивительное дело — несмотря на разницу в росте, несли они ее ровно, быстро и аккуратно.

— Я домой, — объявил Цукишима и махнул Ямагучи — тот собирался к Шимаде-сану, так что его больше ничто не задерживало. А по пути можно будет хорошенько подумать.

***

В Токио было очень жарко, а в огромном, европейского стиля, доме тетушки — душно, людно и шумно. С приезда не прошло и пары часов, и Цукишима не успел даже как следует передохнуть после дороги, но уже отчаянно мечтал оказаться где-нибудь подальше отсюда. 

Тетя легко простужалась, не любила сквозняков и подозрительно относилась к кондиционерам, так что за пределами гостевых спален было совершенно нечем дышать. К тому же, на юбилей съехались, похоже, все родственники, которых она и ее муж только смогли вспомнить, и которые считали своим долгом поинтересоваться его личной жизнью, оценками и успехами, даже если видели первый раз в жизни.

Еле высидев самый утомительный в своей жизни обед, Цукишима сбежал в выделенную ему спальню, включил кондиционер и надел наушники, отгораживаясь от всего остального мира. Яку-сан сказал, что заедет не раньше четырех, а значит, нужно было как-то протянуть еще полтора часа и не свихнуться.

Точнее, он написал, «мы заедем с Куроо, ты же не против?», и эта фраза преследовала Цукишиму с самого утра. Конечно, он ответил, что не против. Конечно, он был не против. И все же за последние несколько часов он придумал сотню отговорок, чтобы не встречаться с Куроо лично. Например, соврать родителям, что ему срочно надо бежать, попросить их передать знакомому злосчастную коробку, а самому отсидеться в каком-нибудь парке или просто погулять по городу.

Наверное, Хината был прав. Он в самом деле трусливый придурок, который не знает, чего хочет.

Растянувшись на кровати, Цукишима уткнулся лбом в подушку и закрыл глаза. В наушниках мерно билась музыка, разморенное жарой тело приятно обволакивало прохладой. 

Ладно, подумал он, выдыхая. Это просто нервы. На самом деле он все решил еще позавчера, когда шел домой с тренировки — и когда дрочил вечером в душе, под воспоминания вперемешку с фантазиями.

Он хотел увидеться с Куроо. И не только увидеться. Цукишиме отчаянно хотелось целоваться с Куроо, трогать его, чувствовать его прикосновения. Не как в лагере, не под видом шутки или эксперимента. По-настоящему.

И он знал, что никаких предлогов, чтобы не встречаться, выдумывать все-таки не станет.

В полчетвертого Цукишима, отчаявшись вникнуть в смысл книжки, которую пытался читать весь последний час, пошел в душ. Вымылся, тщательно почистил зубы, придирчиво выбрал футболку — из четырех совершенно одинаковых. Проверил, не порваны ли джинсы, протер очки, пристально оглядел себя в зеркале. Покачал головой.

— Ведешь себя как придурок, — сказал он отражению, и в ту же секунду зазвонил телефон.

— Привет, — весело сказал Яку. — А мы уже у твоего дома.

На заднем плане, сквозь уличный шум, донесся неразборчивый голос Куроо, и у Цукишимы потянуло внизу живота, а ладони тут же вспотели.

— Кхм, — откашлялся он. — Здравствуйте, Яку-сан. Подождите минутку, я сейчас выйду.

***

Цукишима почему-то думал, что Куроо изменится за прошедшее время, но выглядел тот точно так же, как в их последнюю встречу — высокий и загорелый, довольный жизнью, с дурацкой всклокоченной прической. Только одет он был не в спортивный костюм, а в джинсовые шорты и футболку, и на нос нацепил солнечные очки, хотя солнце уже клонилось к закату.

Они с Яку стояли рядом с белой тойотой и о чем-то переговаривались, но стоило Цукишиме подойти, как оба почти синхронно повернулись к нему, заулыбались и помахали руками.

— Добрый день, — кивнул Цукишима, посмотрел на Куроо и торопливо перевел взгляд на Яку. — Ваши змеи, как и просил Ноя-сан.

— Спасибо! — просиял Яку, осторожно забирая коробку. — Ну, и у кого теперь самый крутой проект? — подмигнул он Куроо.

Куроо фыркнул.

— Я, по крайней мере, самостоятельно вырастил свой сад.

— Сад? — недоуменно переспросил Цукишима.

— Скорее огород, — засмеялся Яку.

— У меня проект по биологии. — Куроо почесал кончик носа, как будто чуть смутился. — Гидропоника. Вообще-то довольно интересно.

— Настолько интересно, что теперь весь волейбольный клуб знает, что делать, если вдруг наступят ужасные времена и в магазинах не будет зелени, цветов и свежих овощей, — усмехнулся Яку и выразительно кивнул на багажник. — Но мы отбивались.

— Не слушай его. — Куроо щелкнул брелоком, который вертел в руках, и багажник плавно открылся. — Надолго в наш маленький славный город?

— На пару дней. Я не знал, что вы умеете водить.

— Получил удостоверение на каникулах, — Куроо довольно улыбнулся. — Говорят, у меня неплохо получается.

Цукишима посмотрел, как Яку аккуратно ставит коробку и подпирает ее со всех сторон какими-то пакетами.

— А что говорят штрафные квитанции? 

Куроо только закатил глаза:

— Ты совсем в меня не веришь, — и открыл переднюю дверь.

— Не дай ему себя развести на внеочередной матч, — проворчал Яку и захлопнул багажник. — Вроде все, стоит надежно, можем ехать.

Цукишима невольно оглянулся на дом, а Куроо проследив за его взглядом, понимающе улыбнулся:

— Я же не зверь какой, пусть сначала отойдет от толпы родственников.

— Угу-угу, — снисходительно покивал Яку.

— ...А потом можно и матч, — оптимистично закончил Куроо, и Цукишима с трудом удержал улыбку. Кончики ушей предательски потеплели.

В машине оказалось удобно и просторно — Цукишима с удовольствием расставил ноги, пока Яку возился на заднем сидении. Но вообще, машина мало ассоциировалась с Куроо. Цукишима точно не мог сказать, почему именно, но казалось, что тот выбрал бы другую.

Под ногу что-то попало, что-то мелкое и непонятное — камешек или мусор, и пришлось наклониться, чтобы убрать. «Что-то» — оказалось женским кольцом. Тонкий золотой ободок с переливающимся камнем лег на ладонь, и Куроо, до того увлеченно вытягивающий ремень у себя из-под задницы, замер. Яку перестал шуршать пакетами и заглянул к ним.

— Охо-хо, — сказал Куроо с таким непередаваемым выражением лица, что Цукишима вздрогнул.

— Твоей девушки? — неловко выговорил он, стараясь сглотнуть комок, застрявший в горле. Легкие смерзлись кусочками льдинок. Почему он не подумал — стучало в ушах — почему он не подумал...

— Конечно, — зловеще сказал Куроо, — девушки. Погоди-ка…

Он вытащил телефон, выбрал какой-то номер и прижал плечом трубку к уху. А другой рукой осторожно взял кольцо с ладони. Посмотрел на него, отдалив от лица, покрутил.

— Значит, — сказал Куроо в телефон без какого-либо приветствия, — ничего не случилось, да?

Женский голос что-то неразборчиво спросил.

— Понятно,— протянул он. — И кольцо, которое папа подарил на ваше двадцатилетие, ты не теряла?

Женский короткий возглас оборвался, на том конце быстро о чем-то заговорили.

— Господи, мам, — Куроо вздохнул, — ты как ребенок, мне-то сказать могла, вместе бы поискали. Папа тебе другое, наверное, пообещал купить? Будет два кольца. А, не сказала еще… Понятно… Ладно, скоро приедем. Нет, я не буду торопиться. Да, буду внимательно смотреть по сторонам.

Цукишима слушал этот односторонний диалог, а льдинки в груди медленно таяли, мир постепенно вставал на ноги, голова кружилась от прилившей крови. И Цукишима сам не знал, чего испугался больше — силы собственных эмоций или того, что Куроо мог быть несвободен. Размечтался, идиот.

Куроо тем временем положил трубку и весело сказал:

— Пристегивайся, прокатимся с ветерком.

— Серьезно? — уточнил Цукишима.

— На самом деле нет, — без обычного ерничанья ответил Куроо. — Все будет аккуратно, я только получил права, не хочу, чтобы сразу же отобрали.

Говоря все это, Куроо ловко выруливал со стоянки перед домом, заглядывая в зеркало заднего вида. Руки на руле лежали уверенно, и Цукишима, который немного волновался, вдруг как-то разом успокоился.

— Значит, план такой, — сказал Куроо, когда они наконец выехали из квартала, расчерченного узкими извилистыми улочками, и покатили по автостраде. — Сейчас забрасываем Яку с его драгоценным грузом, а потом… — Куроо ловко перестроился и почесал в затылке. — Думал свозить тебя на Эносиму, но мать просила завести кольцо, так что… может... — он напряженно смотрел на дорогу, и пальцы плотно и уверенно обхватывали руль. — Может, посидим у меня? Я понимаю, если откажешься…

— Я согласен, — услышал Цукишима свой голос.

— Что? — коротко глянул Куроо налево и снова сосредоточился на дороге.

— Я согласен, — повторил Цукишима. Проклятые кончики ушей.

— О, — вид у Куроо был удивленный. — Отлично, я предупрежу мать.

Яку расспрашивал о том, как идут дела в Карасуно, и Цукишима сам не заметил, как втянулся в общий разговор. Когда Куроо съехал с автострады, а по бокам замелькали деревья, в салоне стало тихо. Потом Яку начал подсказывать, как лучше подъехать — «нет, здесь не надо, придется платить за стоянку», — потом они долго выгружались, и Яку трясся над своей драгоценной коробкой, как будто от нее зависела жизнь…

Когда Куроо отъезжал от дома, Цукишима пошевелился. Тело немного затекло, а он и не заметил.

— Ехать минут двадцать, — мельком глянув на него, заметил Куроо. — Если, конечно, не попадем в пробку.

Цукишима кивнул, рассматривая брелок, качающийся на переднем зеркале, — маленькая веточка сакуры.

— Это машина отца, — пояснил Куроо. — Беру иногда.

— Я должен был сразу догадаться, Куроо-сан, — Цукишима снял очки и начал протирать. — У вас был бы волейбольный мяч.

Куроо коротко засмеялся и свернул к длинному комплексу — Цукишима присмотрелся — гаражей.

— Отсюда до дома — минут пять, — сказал Куроо, прикладывая к воротам карточку. — Быстро доберемся.

Оказалось — действительно быстро. Дом Куроо вырос из-за стены зелени, едва стоило пройти два поворота. Подъезд, украшенный строгими инструкциями о том, как пользоваться лифтом, вывозить мусор и куда бежать при землетрясении, казался совсем новым.

Лифт мягко поскрипывал, поднимаясь все выше, и только сейчас Цукишима понял, что нервничает. Он откинулся на стенку лифта, прижимаясь затылком к хромированной прохладе, и подумал, что это первый раз, не считая лагеря, когда они оказались с Куроо наедине. Цукишима открыл глаза и покосился на Куроо — тот тоже привалился к стене плечом и выглядел совершенно невозмутимо. Вот с кого надо брать пример по части умения делать вид, что ничего не происходит.

В суету, которая сопровождала передачу кольца, Цукишима не вникал — вежливо отвечал на вопросы: надолго? как Токио? Тецуро о тебе рассказывал, Кей-кун, ты же против, если я буду называть тебя так?

Цукишима был не против. Мать Куроо оказалась маленькая, с тонкими пальцами и — совершенно непохожая на Куроо. Настолько непохожая, что Цукишима позволил себе бестактность — сказал об этом Куроо.

Тот лишь засмеялся.

— Я на отца похож, — он быстро хлопал ящиками столов на просторной кухне, что-то докладывая на огромный поднос с едой, который собрала мать. — Идем ко мне.

Открывая дверь в комнату, Цукишима гадал, что он там увидит, но все равно оказался не очень-то готов.

— Гидропоника, значит, — хмыкнул он, когда Куроо вплыл в комнату с подносом. Одну стену занимала сложная конструкция из труб, ярко горящих ламп, резервуаров с водой и ящиков с какими-то травами.

Заглянув под поддон, Цукишима обнаружил, что там росла редиска — пока еще маленькая, но розовая и круглая. В воздухе вкусно пахло травами и водой.

— Я уделаю Яку, вот увидишь, — усмехнулся Куроо, поставил поднос на стол и не выдержал: — Ну что? Волейболисты слишком тупые, чтобы заниматься наукой?

— Никогда не считал вас тупым, Куроо-сан, — Цукишима поднялся и посмотрел Куроо в глаза.

— Вот как, — пробормотал тот и облизал губы, — Ладно. — Он прошелся по комнате, закинув руки за голову и потягиваясь, а Цукишима смотрел, как футболка приподнимается, обнажая плоский загорелый живот. — Ладно. Значит, поговорим?

Мышцы красиво обрисовывались под загорелой кожей, из-под пояса шорт виднелась светлая полоска трусов, и Цукишима залип на ней взглядом. Отчаянно хотелось провести пальцем по коже, посмотреть, как она покроется мурашками.

— Цукки?

Он вздрогнул, пойманный с поличным. Поднял глаза, чувствуя, как лицо заливает краска. Куроо смотрел на него, прямо, без прищура, без своей вечной усмешки. Что я делаю, мелькнула мысль. Это неприлично. И в гости он тоже практически навязался.

Нужно было, наверное, отвернуться, сделать вид, что ничего не произошло. Завязать разговор на какую-нибудь отвлеченную тему — да хоть о проекте или о надвигающихся отборочных. Спросить, как дела.

Но для начала — прекратить настолько откровенно пялиться. Разглядывать лицо, шею, заложенные за голову руки. Цукишима не узнавал себя, здравый смысл колотился где-то внутри головы и орал, что нужно остановиться и не превращать неловкую ситуацию в катастрофу.

С другой стороны… Ну что он теряет? Им с Куроо не учиться вместе, не ездить больше в одни и те же лагеря, и в худшем случае они увидятся теперь только в январе, на соревнованиях. Они даже живут в разных городах. В конце концов, Цукишима именно за этим и пришел к нему в гости, разве нет?

Он сглотнул, и внутри что-то дрогнуло, когда Куроо отзеркалил его движение. Кадык дернулся на смуглом горле.

— Вы в самом деле хотите поговорить, Куроо-сан?

Куроо тряхнул головой, взъерошил волосы, еще больше разлохмачивая прическу, и отвернулся к книжной полке. Попинал сумку, небрежно прислоненную к ножке письменного стола, снова потер нос.

— Не очень, — признался он. — Но мне кажется, нужно. Ну, знаешь, чтобы все прояснить.

Цукишима подошел к нему, встал рядом, сделав вид, что с интересом разглядывает корешки книг. Краем глаза он следил за Куроо, но тот не отодвигался — только напрягся, когда их локти соприкоснулись, и с явным усилием расслабился снова.

Слова подбирались с мучительным трудом. Цукишима мысленно складывал фразы, ужасался тому, какими пошлыми или глупыми они выходят, и лихорадочно искал другие варианты. Близость Куроо совсем не добавляла мыслям четкости, сознание захлестывало. Наконец Цукишима плюнул на вежливость и спросил прямо:

— Почему вы сегодня приехали с Яку-саном? Только чтобы его подбросить?

— Нет, — Куроо опять облизал губы. — Я же говорил, что хотел свозить тебя на Эносиму, там сказочно красиво, особенно в такие солнечные дни. Не уверен был, что ты на это согласишься, но попробовать-то стоило?

— Я в Токио еще на два дня, — зачем-то сказал Цукишима. Собственный голос едва перебивал стук сердца.

— Угу, ты говорил.

— Но я пойму, если у вас уже есть планы.

— Черт, — Куроо засмеялся, и напряжение, ощутимо витавшее в воздухе, немного ослабло. — Теперь ты меня приглашаешь? Нет, — добавил он. — Нет, у меня никаких планов, я специально освободил все выходные.

— Как недальновидно, — Цукишима не удержался от смешка, Куроо фыркнул в ответ, и оба снова замолчали.

«Я вот обычно не знаю, что делать, если не знаю, чего хочу», — вдруг всплыло в голове, да так ярко, как будто Хината только что произнес эти слова у него над ухом. Цукишима вздрогнул и сжал кулаки, так что ногти впились в ладонь.

Ну почему он не умеет быть таким же прямолинейным, как Хината?

Или умеет?

Ногти впились еще сильнее.

— Ладно, — выдохнул Цукишима. — Вы правы, Куроо-сан, давайте все проясним. Вы мне нравитесь.

— Блин, — Куроо прошелся по комнате, еще раз взлохматил волосы, а потом остановился: — Ты меня удивил. Сначала я сломал голову, как бы нам с тобой остаться наедине. Но ты раз — и соглашаешься ехать ко мне домой, и все припасенные десять аргументов не пригодились, — смешок разорвал тишину. — Потом я думаю, как начать разговор, а ты опять выбиваешь почву из-под ног. Вот что ты за человек, Цукки, а?

— Извините, что не оправдал ваших ожиданий, — поджал губы Цукишима.

Куроо подошел так близко, что он ощутил его дыхание у себя на горле. А потом ткнулся лбом в плечо, придвинулся еще ближе — и от мимолетных прикосновений ткани к ногам, животу. плечам голова закружилась.

Когда теплые ладони легли на спину, прямо на лопатки, Цукишима покачнулся — и отступил на шаг.

— Куроо-сан, я… — он поправил запотевшие очки, облизал губы. — Не так быстро, я… мне надо привыкнуть.

Куроо послушно отступил, и Цукишима посмотрел ему в лицо. Зря. Потемневшие глаза притягивали как магнит, четко очерченные губы двигались, но не получалось разобрать ни слова.

— Я... — снова попытался сказать Цукишима и махнул рукой. — Слишком много ощущений, — выдавил он с трудом, и вдруг ощутил прикосновение к ладони.

— Идем-ка, — Куроо взял его за руку и подвел к окну, отдернул штору. И Цукишима не удержался от возгласа.

Балкон, застекленный сверху донизу. А на балконе — целая оранжерея. Когда Куроо открыл дверь, в лицо ударил сладкий запах цветов и перегноя, на минуту показалось, что он перенесся куда-то в парк Уэно — если бы там были, конечно, такие маленькие пространства.

На балконе оказались разбросаны подушки, валялось зарядное устройство; кверху обложкой, раскрытая на середине, лежала книга, рядом стояла полупустая чашка чая.

Когда Куроо распахнул створки, впуская свежий воздух, Цукишиму одолело любопытство:

— А растениям ничего не будет, Куроо-сан?

— Нет, тут все растения — или местные или растут в схожем климате, — ответил тот, усаживаясь на подушки.

Цукишима осторожно устроился рядом. Легкий ветерок касался лица, и трудно было поверить, что они находятся в Токио.

— Вы заперли дверь в комнату? — спохватился он. Последнее, чего хотелось — попасться на глаза родителям Куроо, которых он видел впервые в жизни.

Куроо взял его за руку, погладил ладонь.

— Мои родители всегда стучат, — успокаивающе сказал он. — А мама все равно собиралась пройтись по магазинам, она скоро уйдет. Не нервничай.

Цукишима привалился плечом к плечу Куроо и закрыл глаза. Закатное солнце грело лицо, алым просвечивало веки. Все еще было жарковато, но уже вполне терпимо. Куроо тихо сидел рядом и рассеянно поглаживал его руку — поднялся от ладони к запястью, погладил предплечье, сначала с внешней стороны, потом с внутренней, и Цукишиму снова затрясло. Он вслепую нащупал бедро Куроо, обтянутое жесткой тканью шорт, вцепился в него.

Куроо шумно выдохнул, часто задышал.

— Цукки… Черт, прости, — выдавил он и ткнулся губами в шею, прихватил кожу — слегка, но Цукишиме хватило. Он охнул, распахивая глаза, дернулся, не в силах контролировать свое тело. От губ Куроо по всему телу прокатилась горячечная волна, и Цукишима снова захлебнулся ощущениями, начал хватать ртом воздух.

Это было так странно — слишком много ощущений. И в то же время — слишком мало. Не помня себя, Цукишима схватил Куроо за ворот футболки, дернул на себя, и они неуклюже повалились на подушки. Что-то звякнуло, раздался плеск: это Цукишима боком задел чашку, и она упала, расплескивая чай — черный, очень крепкий, — на его футболку, джинсы, на шорты Куроо.

В другой раз, наверное, Цукишима бы подскочил, но сейчас ему было плевать и на одежду, и на то, что под боком тут же расползлось мокрое пятно. Куроо, похоже было плевать тоже. Он только стянул с себя футболку, скомкал, торопливо вытер лужу и бросил мокрую тряпку куда-то в сторону.

— Простите, — прошептал Цукишима, не чувствуя никакой вины — все внимание притягивал торс Куроо, вызолоченный солнцем. Руки тянулись сами — потрогать, погладить загорелую кожу, почувствовать под пальцами напряженные твердые мышцы.

Но сначала — положить руку на шею Куроо, уцепиться за нее, привстать и самому потянуться к четко очерченному рту.

Они целовались медленно и долго. Руки Куроо гладили Цукишиму по лопаткам и позвоночнику, ерошили волосы на затылке. Он не спешил, не давил, но Цукишима заводился от всего — невесомых прикосновений, близости напряженного, горячего тела, прерывистого дыхания.

В его фантазиях все было страстнее, жестче, грубее — однако от фантазий его не вело настолько, до головокружения и звона в ушах.

Подцепив собственную футболку, Цукишима стянул ее, тоже бросил куда-то, не глядя. Снял очки, заморгал, приноравливаясь к миру, вмиг потерявшему четкость. Куроо смотрел на него во все глаза, губы дрожали, складываясь в какую-то совершенно новую, незнакомую улыбку.

— Что-то не так? — нахмурился Цукишима. Лицо Куроо было единственным четким ориентиром в расплывающемся мире.

Куроо покачал головой. Протянув руку, он коснулся тыльной стороной ладони щеки Цукишимы, погладил. Второй рукой потрогал ключицы, потер большим пальцем кадык и ямочку между ними.

— Все так, — прошептал он. — Цукки, ты такой… — он не договорил и снова полез целоваться, придавил Цукишиму к полу. Потянулся к застежке джинсов, но остановился, положив ладонь на ширинку. — Можно?

Цукишима кивнул, не в силах что-либо сказать. Казалось, открой он сейчас рот — и просто закричит, — так что он только толкнулся пахом в раскрытую ладонь, потерся, чувствуя, как пульсирует внизу живота. Нужно, жизненно необходимо было, чтобы Куроо потрогал его там — и так же отчаянно хотелось потрогать его самого.

Не спрашивая, Цукишима потянулся к его ширинке, торопливо расстегнул болты, пока Куроо возился с его застежкой; потянул шорты вниз сразу вместе с трусами, обнажая узкие бедра, пах, поросший жесткими, короткими темными волосами, и налившийся, темный от крови член. Головка блестела.

Цукишима тронул ее пальцем — влажная. Потер — и Куроо вдруг дернулся, перехватил его запястье, сжал почти до боли.

— М-м-м, — выдавил он. — Это и правда слишком…

Он разделался наконец-то с застежкой на джинсах Цукишимы, стянул их, сжал его член прямо через трусы — и на поясницу точно плеснули кипятком. Цукишима замычал, дергая бедрами, заелозил ногами по полу. Возбуждение, копившееся внутри, взорвалось, оргазм обжигающей колкой волной прокатился по телу, сдавил грудь, скрутил низ живота.

Цукишима выгнулся — и Куроо тут же подхватил его под поясницу, притянул к себе, дрожащего, оглушенного, ничего не видящего, и снова начал целовать, в щеки, губы, шею, в плечи. Он тоже дрожал, напряженный, весь закаменевший, и на этот раз не стал протестовать, когда Цукишима опять потянулся к его паху, сжал скользкую головку между пальцами, потер и надавил. Куроо коротко застонал, прижал Цукишиму к себе еще крепче, уткнулся мокрым лбом в плечо — и кончил. Теплая сперма брызнула между зажатыми телами, потекла по пальцам, Куроо еще раз застонал, всхлипнул и обмяк.

Теплое дыхание щекотало горло и грудь, по телу бежали мурашки, и Цукишима остро чувствовал каждую каплю подсыхающей спермы — то ли своей, то ли Куроо. Он почти ждал, что будет стыдно и неловко — за собственную страсть, за несдержанность и дурацкую зависимость, за то, что открылся так сильно, что самому стало страшно. Вместо этого его обволакивало умиротворение. И осознание, что Куроо — лежит рядом. И что все это — по-настоящему.

И что… Цукишима вскинулся, приподнимаясь. Куроо лежал на спине и смотрел так беспокойно-напряженно, что сердце на миг сжалось — а потом застучало сильно и ровно.

— Что? — спросил Куроо.

Вряд ли это можно было объяснить, но Цукишима попытался:

— Хотел убедиться, что вы здесь, — сбивчиво сказал он, а Куроо понимающе кивнул.

Провел ладонью от бедра до колена, и волоски на ногах встали дыбом, словно наэлектризованные. Потянул на себя, подхватывая под ягодицы, и Цукишима покорно улегся сверху, слушая стук сердца. Невесомые касания губ, скользящих по шее, перешли в поцелуи. Они лежали, переплетясь ногами — и целовались, а Цукишима думал, что не хочет уходить.

— Вот и поговорили, — отрешенно сказал Куроо, но от его взгляда становилось тепло.

— Конструктивно, — ответил Цукишима и не сдержался, тихо фыркнул.

— Эй, Цукки, — прошептал Куроо и ласково взъерошил ему волосы. — Оставайся на ночь?

Сердце стучало, как сумасшедшее. Цукишима облизал губы — он не знал, что ему делать. Это было слишком неприлично, слишком быстро, слишком...

«А чего ты хочешь?» — спросил в его голове Хината, и Цукишима внимательно посмотрел на Куроо. Растрепанная челка, мягкий прищур, сильная рука, сжавшаяся в кулак — лежит на груди. У Куроо были красивые пальцы и красивая мускулатура… Пришлось помотать головой, чтобы прийти в себя.

— Мне надо предупредить родителей, — сказал он и охнул, когда Куроо стиснул его в объятьях. 

— Опять не пригодились мои десять аргументов.

— Уверен, Куроо-сан, вы найдете им применение. — Цукишима поднялся и нашарил телефон: — Я быстро.

Поговорив с родителями — мама записала телефон Куроо, да и отец, такой же одуревший от жары и людей, легко отпустил «переночевать у друга, которого давно не видел», — он вернулся на балкон и остановился на пороге. Куроо поднял голову, похлопал по лежащей рядом подушке, прищурился.

Цукишима не колебался.

Возможно, пока он не знает точно, чего именно хочет. Зато твердо уверен, что не хочет терять ни минуты.


End file.
